


Kuro!Kaneki Ken X Reader |Unbreakable|*LEMON*

by Intuitive_Silence



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: Blushing Kaneki Ken, F/M, Ghoul Kaneki Ken, Kaneki Ken Is Alive
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-05
Updated: 2017-07-05
Packaged: 2018-11-23 16:36:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,895
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11406306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Intuitive_Silence/pseuds/Intuitive_Silence
Summary: Kaneki and his best friend become closer as a blizzard makes its way into Tokyo. Locked in the confines of his home, they reveal their love to each other.





	Kuro!Kaneki Ken X Reader |Unbreakable|*LEMON*

**Author's Note:**

> Explicit Content Ahead!

It was a boring day at Anteiku, Kaneki knew for sure himself.

He waited for customers to stroll through the doors from the chilly winter air for their coffee and other treats.

How he missed the taste of their food. Although the coffee was good, still..something was missing.

Not many customers came today due to the snow blizzard that was heard on the news today.  
The man had encouraged the citizens of Tokyo to stay indoors and stay warm. The snowy abyss was for sure to take over the haunted city.

He just stared through the clean glass doors.

He hadn't seen her in a while.  
(Y/n) was his best friend- along with Hide if course.

He couldn't help but fall for the young beauty though. He was sure Hide was fond of her as well- but he respected Kaneki's feelings nonetheless.

*sigh* **"It sure is boring today. Hey, Touka?"** Kaneki innocently asked looking at the purple haired ghoul on the opposite side of the restaurant.

 **"What is it now?"** She responded groaning with a hint of irritation in her voice.

Kaneki was a lonely man, he missed his beloved friend so he would run Touka's ear off with nonsense sometimes.

 **"Have you seen (y/n) today? I was supposed to see her..."** he said rather upset and worried.

**"Kaneki she is probably at home. The weather is supposed to get bad. We are being released here soon so I suggest-"**

*cling*

The bell above the door had jingled, signaling that a customer had walked in.

Kaneki jerked his head to the door in hopes of seeing her.

He couldn't help but have a smile spread across his face as his cheeks turned a tint of pink.

 **"(Y/n)...."** he whispered.

 **"Hey, Kaneki. I was just stopping by to pick up some coffee for the road since it's supposed to get pretty bad tonight."** The young woman says to him, admiring his adorable awkwardness.

She had always found that adorable, he was so innocent and shy.

 **"R-right! I'll make you a cup! I remember** your **favorite too!"** He says excitedly, stumbling over a few words.

He was trembling with excitement due to the fact he had got to see her today.  
It always made his day to see her shining (e/c) orbs.

 **"That sounds great Kaneki. Thank you."** She softly smiles at the black haired male.

He nods his head with tinted cheeks and a determined look plastered upon his face; he walks off to go prepare his beloved some coffee.

She waits until his return as Touka just eyed her.

Kaneki had come back moments later with a steaming hot cup of coffee.

 **"Here you go (y/n)! I added your favorite cream too!"** He exclaims with pink cheeks as he looks at the cup- avoiding eye contact.

 **"** Ah **you're the best Kaneki."**

She reaches into her back pocket pulling out a $5 bill handing it to him.

 **"No, it's on me, no worries."**  
He attempts to persuade her, she objects.

After a rough sigh, he grabs the money and hands it to Touka, whom happily snatches the money from his hands.

 **"So what are your plans for today Kaneki?"** She asked as she held her cup of coffee.

"Well, I'm gonna finish work and go home before the storm starts. I'm probably just going to read or watch tv under a million blankets hah." He chuckles rubbing the back of his head.

"Interesting, I was gonna do the same honestly. I'd rather not freeze my behind off. I heard it's supposed to get pretty bad.." she mumbles.

 **"Oi Baka! Yoshimura says we can get off! The storm is headed this way! Hurry home dumbass!"** Touka yells throwing her green jacket on before bolting through the door.

 **"Eh, I guess we better hurry home."** He mumbles.

"I guess so hm."

Both of them were equally upset for not being able to spend much time with each other. They were both completely oblivious to each other's feelings.

Kaneki knew she was independent and kept to herself; while (y/n) thought he had a crush on Touka.

Both of their insecurities of one another always led to a downfall of some kind- resulting in nothing ever processing into their relationship.

**"Hey u-Uhm. (Y/n)... if you don't mind me asking.."**

**"Hm?"** She questions, her calm face soothed him

**"Would you like to stay the night at my place? It could get pretty bad, and with ghouls and all just wandering around you could get hurt and I want to-"**

**"Kaneki I would love to. I understand."** She chuckles before grabbing his hand, leading to walk him out the door.

She knew he was a ghoul. Did it bother her? No. She trusted him and loved him, regardless of the circumstances.

**"W-well great! Do you wanna stop and get anything to eat?"**

**"I'm alright Ken, thank you."** She smiles warmly at her best friend.

He focuses on his senses and notices their hands touching, sharing warmth with one another.

Her soft delicate fingers wrapped around his in a comforting manner.

He looked to the side at her to see her hair flow in the winter breeze.  
The way her calm eyes relaxed, she then turned to him to see his staring.

**"Kaneki, is there something the matter?"**

**"Hm? Eh** uh **no.. you** uh.. **you look very beautiful today..that's all."**

Her eyes widened, he took notice thinking he had said something wrong or made her weirded out.

Her eyes softened and her cheeks turned a deep red.

 **"Th-thank you Kaneki-** kun **"** she softly thanks him.

He smiles as his hand tightens his grip on hers to reassure her.

They keep on walking before they reach his house and walk in.

Kaneki takes off his hoodie and lays it on a chair before taking off his shoes and setting them aside.

**"Would you like me to take your jacket?"**

**"You have always been such a gentleman"** she smiles at him before unzipping her hoodie.

He smiles back and keeps his eyes on her. His eyes widen slightly as she unzips her hoodie showing her black tank too underneath- exposing her soft skin. He takes in the curves of her body as she hands him her hoodie.

 **"** Kaneki **? Earth to Kaneki!"** She giggles at his face, completely lost in thought.

 **"Gah! Oh right uh! Would you wanna watch a movie or something? There really isn't much to do since it's late..and the storm and all.."**  
The young man exclaims nervously to his best friend.

She stands across from him with her hands behind her back innocently.

 **"That sounds great. Whatever you wanna do honestly haha. I'm down with whatever."** She smiles at the man in front of her.

 _ **"He sure is adorable. He can't stop blushing- what a dork!"**_ She thinks to herself, causing her grin to appear even wider and a faint pink cascade across her cheeks.

 **"** Well **, I'll uh just put in a movie."**

He walks to go find a movie and takes a seat. Usually, him, Hide, and she would watch a movie together- but circumstances were different this time.

She sits on the couch fumbling her fingers waiting for the black haired ghoul to come back.

Eventually, he comes back with a movie.

 **"How does World War Z sound?"** He asks holding up the disk with both hands, his eyes and black hair peaking above it as it held in front if his face.

 **"** Hm **, what's it about?"**

 **"Some zombie apocalypse thing it says. I heard it's pretty good."** He says as he looks at the cover, scratching his black locks with curiosity.

 **"Woah, zombies! Let's do it!"** She shouts to her best friend with light in her eyes.

**"Put it in Kaneki! It sounds pretty neato!"**

**"Alright alright (y/n) I'm coming."** He chuckles at his hyper friend as he walks to put the CD in the tray. He enjoyed her sudden change in excitement.

After setting it in he walks back to sit next to her.

 **"Hey, Ken?"** He heard her ask. He turns to her to see her looking at him with curiosity.

 **"Is it alright if I turn off the lights?"** She asks. He couldn't help but admire her innocence.

 **"Of course (y/n)"** he smiles to the young female.

She jumps off the couch and walks to turn off the lights.

He couldn't help but admire her body and her luxurious (h/c) hair.

She finally makes her way back to the couch carefully and cautiously to avoid tripping in the depth of the darkness.

She sits down next to Kaneki approximately a foot away to avoid making the shy man feel uncomfortable.

The movie starts playing as they are both lost in the series of actions displayed on the screen.

As they did so, Kaneki couldn't help but think about (y/n). He felt nervous but also felt whole around her. He could always talk to her about anything and everything.

She was one of the only people that loved reading as much as he did. They could spend hours discussing the pages of books they had read with nothing but pure excitement and energy.

Never once did he find a flaw in her.

Her imperfections made her perfect.

Little did he know, she too was thinking about him.

She loves his dorky self. The way he would smile and become so excited when they would talk.

She adored the way his cheeks would deepen into a red tint from embarrassment.

He always seemed so insecure, yet she loved his insecurities.

She couldn't help but fall for his soft timid voice. She cherished his being. From the top of his head to the very tips of his toes, ghoul or human- in this case, both.

She loved him.

And

He loved her.

The two were both completely oblivious to each other's utter devotion and adoration towards each other.

It began to feel colder in the house.

She held her arms to provide her own warmth.

Kaneki took notice and felt concerned.

**"You cold?"**

**"Yeah** **haha, the blizzard seems like its** ge **-"**

Suddenly the power completely shut off.

The movie has turned off and so did the heater and the rest of the lights that were in before.

They were in complete utter darkness and silence.

(Y/n) grew scared, terrified of the dark. Storms also were a phobia of hers.

They could hear the wind whistling outside as she slightly shook with fear and suffering from the temperature.

 **"Oh brother. I guess we can go ahead and try to go to sleep. It's pretty late anyways"** Kaneki complains.

He looks over to his friend and notices she seemed a little off.

**"Hey come on. I'll lend you some warmer clothes and we can get to bed. I'll sleep on the couch and you can have my bed for the night."**

Suddenly she stood up seeming upset.

**"Kaneki no! This is your house! You take the be-"**

**"No, I want you to have the bed for tonight. I promise it's fine (y/n). Come o-"**

**"We can share the bed. It would probably be better for warmth anyways."** She says, blushing softly.

Kaneki gazes at her as his eyes widen and his face turns completely red.

**"W-well I guess that would be a-alright"**

**"We don't have to if you're uncomfortable with it. It was** **ju-"**

 **"I'm okay with it. It sounds like a better idea anyways."** He smiles.

He walks to his room as she follows.

He holds out a sweater that he grabbed from his closet.

 **"You can wear this to bed if you'd like. You'll be cold so it should help some"** he smiles softly at her as she reaches her hand out. She puts it on over her shirt she previously had on.

It draped over her curvy body. It was a bit long, as well as the sleeves.

 **"Thank you** **Kaneki." She blushes looking at the ground. The window lets in a little light that illuminated the room just perfectly.**

He gazes at her shy frame as she fumbled her fingers under the long sleeves.

 **"Well** , **we should probably get some rest. We have a long night ahead."** He says as he walks over to his bed, her following.

He climbs in and opens the covers for her to climb in.

She lays next to him and he lays the covers over her body, then leans back down, his back connecting to the soft mattress as his head covers the pillow.

They lie there in the darkness.

The moonlit sky flows through the window on the opposite side of the room, lighting up the room in shades of blue.

The winds outside the glass screamed and clawed at the window.

They lied there listening to the chaos and wreckage outside the walls, and their steady breathing.

Kaneki was slightly nervous about the idea whole situation.

He had never been this close to a girl, much less sleep with one.

Body heat that laid so close to him in the freezing temperatures.

 _ **"I don't know what to do..or what to say. It's so cold and this blanket isn't helping much. I can't seem to fall asleep."** _ He thinks to himself worried.

He glances over to his side to see her angelic face staring at the ceiling.  
He admires her (h/l), (h/c) that seemed to cascade around the pillow she rest her head on.

 **"Wow..she's so...mesmerizing.."**  
he continues, thinking about her beauty when suddenly he felt nervous.

He quickly glances back up staring at the ceiling.

His gray eyes flew to the top of the white confines of the room and began lazily looking around.

 **"Hey, Kaneki?"** He lightly stirs around and glances over to (y/n)

 **"Y-yes?"** He asks shyly.

 **"I just wanted to thank you..for everything."** She smiles softly, turning to make eye contact with him.

 **"I don't do much (y/n)"** he responds confused at the young girl.

 **"That's not true... before I met you I was always alone. But I realized that ever since I met you..you filled that empty void in me...I feel..happy again."** Her cheeks turn faint pink as she looks back up to the ceiling, avoiding eye contact. Embarrassment quickly took over as she quickly began shaking her head.

Kaneki grew confused as she did so. He never realized he meant so much to the girl he adored with all his heart.

 **"S-sorry I just ran off with a mouth. Forget I said anything."** She mumbles turning over to face the opposite direction away from him.

Anxiety took over her figure as she clutched the covers, hiding her embarrassment.

 **"No! I uh. I feel the same."** He admits shyly. He grew a little frustrated at her actions and her saddened expression.

Her unmoving body just lied there, still.

 **"(Y/n) Hey look at me. "** he says softly, yet seriousness slipped off his tongue.

She didn't budge.

He scoots his body closer towards her. She feels his chest press against her back.

He wraps an arm around her and rests it on her stomach, holding her in a tight embrace.

He leans his face on the pillow next to her head as he holds her body, sharing the body warmth.

 **"Ever since I met you, I knew you were special. You were someone important to me and you still are. I feel so happy around you, it makes me forget that I am half of a monster..."** He mumbles to her, closing his eyes in thought. Reflecting on his emotions.

She lets out a small gasp.

 **"Please..look at me."** He begs, clutching her shirt in anxiety.

After contemplating for a fee seconds; which felt like an eternity for Kaneki, she shuffled her body to turn towards him.

There they lay, across from each other, theirs bodies facing towards one another.

Their faces were merely inches apart.

They gazed into each other's eyes, the moonlight reflecting the room.

Their warm breathes envelope each other's faces.

They just stared at each other.

Her (e/c) eyes gazing into his soft, shy gray ones.

They contemplated in their minds if they should continue discussing the matter at hand, but found that their souls did the talking.

They knew what they wanted.

Their faces grew closer and closer, their breathing became a little hitched.

Kaneki gazed down at her lips and back up to her eyes. She had noticed he was biting his lip.

His cheeks turned pink as she felt pressure on her lips.

She felt soft yet forced lips push against hers.

Her eyes widened as she realized Kaneki had kissed her.

Suddenly he jerks backs and shakes his head. He looks at her expression feeling as if he had done something terribly wrong.

Her wide eyes stared into his disappointment.

He burned him.

Evert fiber of his being melted and he flushed with humiliation.

Struggling to find the right words, he lets out a faint apology.

**"I-I'm so sorry. I wasn't thinking (y/n)... I don't know what got over me. Gah! I'll go sleep on the couch."**

He begins sliding off the bed when he feels a warm hand grab onto his arm.

He turns back, sadness plastered upon his face.

Suddenly he feels lips press against his.

**"She's kissing me! She is.."**

His lips mold into hers, new to the feeling.

Kaneki wasn't experienced with kissing, but he knew for sure...

He loved this girl.

He adored her.

And that passion wasn't going to hold him back from him expressing his feelings.

He felt her fingers crawl into his black locks, bringing his head closer.

He brought his hands to the back of her head, entangling in her hair.

Their lips danced and nipped at each other.

Kaneki licked her bottom lip, which she happily opened.

He slipped his wet muscle into her mouth.

His head went to the side to make a better angle.

His tongue licked hers, causing her to lightly whimper.

Their movements became more rapid and rough as their lust circulated the room, creating a whole new energy.

Kaneki felt his member begin to grow as their tongues wrestled in passion.

His hands slid down her to her sides and lightly pushed her down onto the mattress.

He crawled on top of her, his knees on either side of her torso.

He looked down at her luxurious body, the curves and perfectly rounded breasts that ached for him.

 **"She's** **so... beautiful..."** he thought to himself.

He looked at her face and noticed her pink cheeks and lustful eyes.

She was enjoying this as much as he was, Kaneki knew that for a fact.

He leans closer to her, his hands gliding up to her and holds his arms around her head, in a comforting embrace.

His warm, soft hands held the sides of her face as his lips molded with hers once again.

Their tongues danced in heated passion as she laid below his heated body.

Kaneki moved his lips down to her jaw and down to her neck, licking her soft skin and giving into his lust and love for her.

He plants kisses on her neck, dragging his soft lips.

Light whimpers left her mouth, causing him to softly chuckle.

She leans her head to the side to give him more access to her flesh.

He kisses her soft spot and begins nibbling.

She moans and shuffles her hips slightly, causing Kaneki to move with her hips.

After abusing her neck, his hands find their way to her face.

Cupping her cheeks, his hands slide down, onto her chest and following the curves of her torso.

He lifts the shirt slightly, causing her cheeks to redden even more.

 **"D-do you wanna stop?"** He asks with wide eyes, concerned for her.

 **"N-no. Erhm, I want to keep going"** she admits, staring into his eyes.

He smiles and leans his head up to her face, crushing his lips to hers softly.

His tongue rubs hers teasingly as he lifts her shirt.

She helps him take it off the cloth.

His eyes widen as he see's her now newly exposed flesh.

The moonlit room reflected against her profound curves.

She reaches her arms behind her as Kaneki stares, slightly confused as to what she was doing.

Her bra unclips as she pulls it off, her face as red as a tomato and her eyes closed tightly, avoiding his gaze.

Her insecurities dwindled into her mind as he stared.

"Hey, look at me (y/n)" he says softly as his lips found hers once again.

As he pulls away, her eyes were now open.

His hand held the side of her cheek, his thumb rubs her cheek in a comforting manner.

He smiles with warm eyes, soon she smiles as well.

He pecks her lips before going to the lower part of her stomach.

He kisses all the way up to her chest.

He seemed nervous as he stared at her breast, his lip quivered with anxiety and excitement.

Her hand finds his as she moves it over one of her mounds.

His cheeks redden as he squeezes her soft cushion.

He squeezes it and moves it around.

 **"It's like a balloon.."** he thinks to himself.

He grabs the other boob and gives it the same treatment.

His thumb brushes over her nipples as she lets out a gasp.

 **"Did I hurt you?!"** He asks concerned, throwing his hands up into the air with wide eyes and an anxious face.

She giggles at Kaneki's childish action.

He was confused at her laughing and drops his arms into his lap before slightly frowning.

 **"No, it- it felt good..."** she mumbles out after giggling at the troubled man above her.

 **"Oh heh..right."** He says with a closed-eyed smile, tinted cheeks, scratching the back of his head.

She chuckles.

He leans down to her left boob, grasping it and giving it a soft squeeze before flicking its bud with his tongue.

He does this a few times before wrapping his lips around the center, swirling his tongue around the nipple.

His hand finds her right boob and gives it the same treatment.

He pinches her nipple and tweaks it gently.

She was a moaning mess below him and found himself even more turned on by her soft mewls of pleasure.

After softly licking and fondling her breasts, he reaches up to kiss her once more.

She smiles in the kiss and tugs on his work pants, the ones he wore to Anteiku.

His cheeks redden as she slightly pulls them down.

**"Do you want me to st-"**

**"N-no please... keep going.."**  
He softly pleads as he struggled to keep eye contact with the seductive female.

She blushes while smiling and pulls his pants all the way down.

He bites the back of his hand and has a minor look of destress plastered on his red face.

 **"C-can you lie down for me Kaneki?"** She asks timidly.

Kaneki turns on his hack and lies down, sighing from nervousness.

She crawled on top of the shy man, straddling his waist.

Her crotch was right on top of his.

He closed his eyes tightly as he felt the immense pleasure from the pressure.

Knowing what was on top of his dick, only separated by a thin piece of cloth.

He feels her slightly move her hips up, over his dick and back down, dry humping him.

 **"This feels good.. how long is she gonna torture me like this?"** He thought to himself as he gripped the sheets.

She leans her head down, feeling his dick apply pressure to her clit, it drove her mad.

 **"Muh"** she moans as she feels the pressure.

She leans down to kiss him as he wraps his arms around her torso, hugging her close as she humped him.

Their tongues swirled, accompanying their closeness.

Kaneki began feeling more fierce as his hands slid down to her ass, groping it tightly.

She lets out a slight gasp as she feels his hands squeeze her butt.

He presses her down harder and moves her back and forth on his dick faster.

His hips met her movements, grinding onto her as well

The friction between them felt like heaven.

She suddenly stops, but still keeps their lips intact.

Kaneki whimpers at the loss of pleasure but still felt pressure in his dick, releasing a certain amount of pleasure for him.

As their tongues dance, he feels her hands tug on his shirt and slightly lift it.

His cheeks redden as she pulls it up and over his head while their lips separate.

She threw the shirt somewhere in the room, probably where his pants were.

She gazes at his skinny figure.

Kaneki knew he wasn't a very muscular man, he felt insecure.

He looks away as she takes in his appearance.

**"I- I know I'm not as handsome as most guys. I don't have their- gnuuh!"**

His moan interrupted his sentence.

She had licked from the bottom of his stomach all the way up to his neck, brushing along the pale skin, to his jawline.

She kisses his jawline, then his forehead, all the way to his lips.

Her arms are on either side of his head, her chest touching his.

Her breast squishes against his chest, causing him to feel flustered.

She stares into his scared, insecure gray eyes.

**"Kaneki. You are handsome. You're amazing. I wouldn't wanna do this with anyone else..please don't feel so down on yourself."**

She pleads.

Kaneki smiles slightly.

She then withdrew her body all the way to his underwear.

She looks up to Kaneki as her head hovers above it, her hands sliding up his leg.

He then feels something warm cover his dick and lets out a small groan while shutting his eyes.

She had cupped his penis from the outside of the thin cloth.

She moved her hand around, massaging it.

Kaneki looks down to see her looking up into him and smirking.

She pulls down his boxers all the way and throws them on the floor as well.

As soon as she did so, she saw his dick spring up into the air.

Kaneki wanted to die from embarrassment.

 **"Uh! You don't ha-have to! That's eyuhh"** he tried explaining as she stared at his size.

 **"For such a skinny guy, he's so...big..."** her blush deepens on her cheeks.

 **"Kaneki..you're big!"** She whisper-yells.

**"Gah! (Y/n) that's embarrassing!"**

He suddenly feels the warmth around the base.

**"Her hand is touching it..it's rubbing my dick.."**

This was such a foreign feeling to Kaneki. He had pleasured himself a few times of course, but, he would never have thought he would be in this situation.

Not that he was complaining.

She gently squeezes his dick, providing some pressure.

She moves her hand up and down, watching his reaction.

 **"Nyugh"** he grunts.

She puts her mouth on his tip and swirls her tongue around it.

The warm touch sang against her tongue, his muscle throbbing in her hand, begging for more.

She sucks on the tip teasingly get, as she strokes him lightly.

Truth is, she had no idea what she was doing.

Whatever it was, it seemed to be working.

 **"Ah, oh (y/n), you can squeeze it tighter..please."** He tells her, trying to stifle his moans.

**"W-will it hurt you?"**

**"No, just-ah! It feels a lot better!"** He shouts as she grips it tighter and began stroking his shaft.

She continued sucking on the tip and stroking him. His moans fed her confidence as she suddenly engulfed his whole muscle in her mouth.

Kaneki went silent, and everything paused.

Kaneki had his head thrown back in sheer bliss as he took a sharp intake of breath.

Her mouth clenched around him.

She could feel his member twitch and pulsate in her mouth.

She suddenly lifted her head, causing it to come all the way out.

Kaneki rolled his hips, and looked at her pleadingly.

She then took him all the way in once again, then began bobbing her head.

He looked down at her concentrated innocent face.

Her bright (e/c) eyes stared into his, causing his member to twitch again.

She couldn't help but admire Kaneki's reactions. He was so lovely and adorable, it only made her want him more.

She sucked him faster, suddenly reaching down to grab his balls and begins fiddling them.

His mouth was agape and a strong blush framed his cheeks.

She sucked as much as she could, coming up to swirl her tongue around his tip, causing him to grit his teeth.

He couldn't take it anymore.

He grabbed her head and forced it down, causing his member to forcefully swim all the way down her throat.

Tears gathered in her eyes as she attempted to soften her gag reflex.

She lifted her head up only to have him push it back down.

They went faster, he was practically fucking her face.

Tears flew down her face due to her gag reflex being abused.

She only wanted to pleasure him, so she did the best she could.

As his dick massaged her mouth, she fondled his balls.

He rolled his hips, bucking them.

They sloppily worked on his member until-

**"(Y/n)! I-I'm about to! Nyuahhhg!"**

Suddenly a warm liquid shot into her mouth.

It flew out and melted onto her tongue.

The substance was thick and white, and tasted rather bitter.

She enjoyed it, for him.

He opened his eyes , still panting.

He examined her. He noticed his cum in her mouth, gathered on her tongue and dripping down her lips.

He noticed her tear stained face.

Worry took over him- fearing that he had hurt her.

Then another question rang in his mind.

**"What is she gonna do with my, uh.."**

Suddenly, she closed her mouth and he saw her swallow.

Every last drop of his cum was gone.  
 **"Gah! (Y/n) you didn't have to do that!"** She stammers, gripping the sheets worriedly.

Blushes remained on their cheeks as he asked,

 **"Why were you crying? D-did I hurt you...I'm so sorry I didn't mean to.."** he reached out for her.

 **"What? No! You didn't hurt me! Just it was hard to take in because you were erhm...to big..."** she mumbles the last part, avoiding eye contact.

Kaneki felt his breath hitch and his entire face looked like a cherry.

He then flips her over, pinning her to the mattress.

He looks deeply into her eyes, then leans in for a kiss.

Their tongues dance in heated passion as they both become sloppy with their session.

They begin heavily breathing as they made out.

Kaneki pulls back only to lick her chin all the way down her naked stomach, then stops at her pants.

He looks up to her, seeing her nod with closed eyes, he begins sliding her pants and undergarments off at once.

After throwing them across the room, he glances back towards her.

Her body was fully naked...finally.

Her face was flustered as ever as she covered her chest with her hands and closed her legs together.

 **"(Y/n)...."** He whispers.

 **"She's so beautiful.. I never thought I would see her this way.."** he thought to himself.

He leans down and kisses her lips fully, gliding his hand up her thigh and softly rubs it.

 **"Don't hide yourself (y/n)..you're perfect."** He mumbles against her lips.

He leans his head back and smiles while rubbing her thighs. She softly smiles back towards the eager man.

He positions his face in front of her lower region.

His face is only a few meters from it as he just stares.

 **"It looks so soft...and squishy.. I wanna touch it.."** he reaches his hand up to poke the soft lips, that had a clear liquid lightly flowing out between them.

He heard her softly squeal as he did so.

 **"Eh! Is this okay? Am I hurting you?"** He shrieks worriedly, suddenly retracting his finger and throwing himself ontop of her, staring at her face.

He noticed how red her face was and smiled at her response.

**"No Kaneki, you can continue..."**

He goes back down, pushing her legs up to spread them apart.

He looks like a kid at a candy shop as her labia parted, exposing her pink flower him.

His fingers spread the labia, even more, examining the beauty of her lower regions.

He smells it and sticks his nose closer, before taking a big whiff.

 _ **"Oh God..."**_ he thinks.. _**"This smells so good...too good."** _ His ghoul instincts were going ballistic at the moment.

He found himself drooling at the smell.

 **"K-Kaneki don't stare! What are you doing?"** She whispers.

 **"You smell good...I may be down here for a while.."** he huskily replies before taking another big whiff.

His eyes widened and suddenly just dove in.

He kissed her pussy, and licked it all over, enjoying every single taste.

It was so sweet and intoxicating, yet had another taste he couldn't quite put his finger on.

It drove him insane.

He licked her all over, absolutely soaking her.

His fingers went up and pulled back the hood that covered her clit.  
It exposed a small little pink bud.

"This looks good..."

He suddenly wrapped his lips around it and swirled his tongue. His tongue punched and kicked at the little nub.

That's when he heard her screams.

 **"Kaneki! OH!"** She found her hand come up to grab his head and play with his black locks.

She smirks as he continues licking her clit.

He pulls back, looking at his fingers then to her soaked pussy.

He prepares his fingers and uses his other hand to spread her lips.

He examines her pussy, trying to find the opening.

 **"It goes in here..right? This is the right hole..it has to be. Dammit I'm nervous."** He thinks as his 2 fingers prod at her entrance.

He lightly teases her by adding a little bit of pressure at her opening, only for her to push her hips towards them in hopes of him shoving them in.

 **"Someone's excited, neh?"** He smirks.

She just moans lightly.

Suddenly he rams his fingers in, as deep as he can go.

She lets out a loud moan.

He begins pulling his gingers out, only to shove them right back in.

He puts his face in front of her pussy, listening to the sounds it makes as he finger fucks her.

It gushes and splashes, soaking his fingers.

He felt how warm and tight she was.

He literally had her, wrapped around his finger.

He bends down and begins sucking on her clit once again.

His tongue punches the small bud over and over as his fingers slam into her.

The only noises heard in that room were soft splashing, gushing, and moans.

He retracted his mouth and looked up to his lover.

What he saw, nearly made him cum right there.

Drool was flowing out of her mouth, tears pricked her eyes, a giant seductive smile plastered on her beet red face.

She looked up to him, his arm movements showing that he was fucking her really hard.

She looked into his eyes, and saw him smiling.

He was indeed enjoying this.

He bent down to her face and kissed her deeply, she was a moaning mess in his mouth.

He kissed along her jawline and relaxed his head next to hers as he continues fingering her.

His heavy breathing blew into her neck as she moaned and thrust her hips.

He smiles and asks **"Do you like that?"**

Then thrusts his fingers deeper, and wiggles them around.

This causes her to let out a loud moan.

 **"Hmm? Do you like this?"** He asks as he continued to fuck her.

 **" Y-yes! More!"** She screams.

He bends down to her pussy once again, and gives it a long lick, then sucks on her clit.

His fingers made a "come here motion" as he thrust them deep inside her.

**"Kaneki! Do that again!"**

He obliges and continues shining his fingers into her pussy and wiggles them.

He socks on her clit harder.

His thumb began adding pressure to her clit, and began rubbing it very fast.

 

**"If you keep doing that- I'm gonna-!"**

_**"That's the point,"**_ He thought.

_**"I want to taste her cum so bad.. I don't know how long I can hold myself back..She makes me so...hungry.."** _

He furiously rubbed her clit and fingered her until-

 **"I'm cumming!"** He looked up to see the look on her face as he kept doing his work down below.

He smiles as he watches her sweaty body heave and quiver as she orgasmed.

When she did so, he felt a grip on his fingers that were in her.

She had clenched around his fingers tightly and he felt them become wetter.

**"I wonder how that's gonna feel when I'm inside her..."**

He retracted his fingers and instantly dove down to erst his lips around her pussy.

He darted his tongue inside, to clean up all over her juices.

He licked her like a hungry animal.

He had a death grip on her thighs as his face went deeper between them.

 _ **"Next time I want her to sit on my face..."**_ he thought hungrily.

 _ **"She tastes so good...shit.."**_ he found himself devouring her pussy, licking her clean.

As his tongue did so, he felt her walls clench around him, signalling she was sensitive and enjoying his licking.

He finished, and retracted his tongue and looked at her pussy, which clenched and flinched, showing that she was still turned on.

He looked at her and smiled.

She noticed how wet and messy his mouth was, then his eye..

One of his eyes were wide and shined bright red, with black around it.

His ghoul eye was activated.

 **"Am I that messy?"** He chuckles, licking his lips, still tasting her left over liquids.

 **"You taste so good..."** he mumbles.

He wipes his mouth on his arm and bends down to kiss her.

**"Y-your eye.."**

**"Huh?"**

He looks at her astonished expression.

That's when it hit him.

**"My Kakugan...it must have happened when I was eating her out..shit.."**

**"(Y/n) I can explain..I'm sorry!"**

**"You don't have to apologize, Ken."**  
He looked taken back by her response.

 **"You just taste really good..and it kinda made me hungry."**  
He noticed her horrified expression.

 **"Wait not that way! I mean just the smell and taste was so different! I wanted more and more. Not in a way where I would literally bite you or anything of the sort. I would never do that to you (y/n)."** He grabs her hand.

She just smiles and leans in to kiss him.

Kaneki smiles back and kisses back.

They begin a make-out session and Kaneki slowly pushes her down on her back.

She felt something rub against her entrance as they kissed.

Kaneki felt her soft lips brush against the tip of his erection.

He pulls back and looks deep into her beautiful (e/c) eyes.

**"Oh God...we're about to do it...forreal.."**

**"Are you ready (y/n)?"** He asks, shyly.

She nods her head and smiles.

He exhales slowly and looks down.

He holds his dick and aligns it with her vaginal opening.

**"Here it goes.."**

Without warning, he shoves himself all the way in.

They both gasped at the sudden feeling.

She had been completley filled up so suddenly, it felt a litt.e painful.

She could feel her insides stretch and adjust.

_**"It's so...hot...and wet...fuck she's so tight!"** _

**"Dammit!"** He whispers yells, gritting his teeth.

 **"Kaneki-are you okay ?"** She asks, concerned while catching her breath.

He feels her clench around his hard dick and he gasps.

**"Yeah! I am fine. You're just...really tight...fuck (y/n)..You're squeezing me here!"**

**"Does it hurt? I'm so sorry!"** She worriedly shrieks as she pulls her body back from him, making his dick come out a little.

He moans and throws his body forward, shoving himself back in.

 **"N-no. It doesn't hurt...It feels...so good..."** He feels his tense body relax as he looks into her eyes.

He leans down pressing his it's against hers, softly.

**"I won't move until you're ready..okay?"**

She nods her head, and wraps her arms around his neck, kissing him passionatley.

His tongue glides in her mouth, licking hers.

After a few seconds of making out she says,

**"Kaneki, move.."**

He chuckles, moving his hips back, and thrusting all the way back in.

She moans in his ear as Kaneki pokes her Uterus.

He thrusts his hips slowly, getting used to the feeling.

**"Damn, this feels so good. I never thought I would be doing this.."**

His thrusts quicken as he holds her face in his hands, gazing into her eyes.

She looks into his gray, and black and red half lidded eyes, as if he were in a trance.

His lips found hers once again as he trailed his hands down her torso, snaking his arms arms round her back, holding himself against her as they lied on the bed.

His hips thrust at a fast speed, hitting her core, filling her up to the very brim.

His breathing was rapid, sweat dripped down his face.

He still needed more.

He wanted her.

No, he needed her.

His insides stirred as he let out a loud growl.

He began ramming into her..his pace was practically inhuman.

He watched as her breasts bounced with every shock wave.

He then shoved himself all the way in, he was really deep inside her cavern, causing her to squirm.

He ranked in and out, without taking it all the way out, then shoving it back in.

 _ **"I can't wait to see her reaction when I do this..."**_  
he pulls himself all the way out, then shoves back into her.

His balls slap against her as he did so.

He did this repeatedly.

He watched her half lidded eyes, her moans, her smiling...he loved it.

He needed it.

He trailed his hand down to her clit, and pressed on it as he continued his rapid thrusting.

 **"Ken!"** She moaned loudly as her eyes widened.

 **"Do you like that...hmm?"** He chuckles as he continues.

He rubs her clit faster as he fucks her mercilessly.

**"Fuck..(y/n)..you're killing me.."**

His dick begins throbbing as he shoves his body into her.

The stimulation between his thrusts and her clit nearly drove her overboard.

**"I'm gonna- oh! Ken! Harder!"**

**"Hell yeah...ohhh damn...that's right.."**

**"Say my name"**  
He thrust deeper into her, making her body jolt.

**"Kaneki!"**

**"(Y/n), louder!"**

He adds more pressure to her clit, and rubs faster.

**"Kaneki!"**

**"What's my name?"**

**"KANEKI!"** She screams as she finally cums.

Her body felt electrified and empowered as a surge of energy cascades down her body.

Kaneki watched as she threw her head back in sheer bliss.

But that didn't stop him.

He continued pounding into her, faster.

**"I'm gonna cum soon.. fuck she's squeezing me tighter!"**

He grit his teeth as he continued riding her.

She watched his black hair stick to his face from sweating, his arms and body glistening, his hot expression.

**"(Y/n)! I'm gonna cum!"**

**"-wait Kaneki! Not inside! Pull out pull out!"**

**"What? Oh right."** He pushes his dick in a few more times before pulling out and cumming all over her body.

 **"Shit.."** he heaved.

She watched his white hot liquid explode from him and rain down on her.

After opening his eyes, he looked down at (y/n).

**"Oh. My. God."**

What he saw nearly made him cum again.

_**"My stuff is all over her...on her thighs, her stomach, her boobs...her face..dammit.."** _

**"Kaneki are you okay?"**

She asks, snapping him out of his thoughts.

**"I made a mess.. it got all over you. I'm sorry (y/n).."**

He heard laughter and saw the girl he loved giggling.

**"Ken you look so worried haha! It's no problem."**

He runs to give her a towel and she let out and other howl of laughter.

His naked body rain to his bathroom, and she nearly died when she saw his petite little but go for a dead on sprint.

All for a towel.

 **"Kaneki, you really are a strange man.."** she thinks, admiring his dorkiness.

 **"H-HEY! I GOT A TOWEL!"** He runs and jumps back on the bed and begins wiping her naked body down with it, cleaning up his semen.

**"This is gross.." he mumbled out load.**

**"No it's isn't Ken."** She stifles a laughter.

 **"Hey! What are you laughing at?"** He pouts throwing the towel across the room.

**"Hahaha, you!"**

**"Oh no, did I make a fool of myself? What did I do wro-"**

**"WHYYYYY?"** He whines like a little kid, after his parent had told him that they wouldn't buy him candy.

**"Because.."**

**"Because why."** He grumbles, pinning his arms by her head and giving her a teasing death glare.

 **"Beccausseee"** She smirks innocently.

 **"Beccausseee whyyyy.?"** He hums, seductively in her ear, sending shivers down her spine.

**"Because you're adorable."**

He stopped, and raised his head. He sat up and looked at her in disbelief.

 **"I'm adorable.?"** He says out loud.

 **"Yes!"** She chirps as she smiles.

He puts a hand on his chin as if he were thinking.

 **"This guy..I swear.. he's such a goofball.."** she thinks in her head.

He takes a deep breath before,

**" I AM NOT ADORABLE I AM A MANLY MAN!"**

Silence echoed the room as it stood still.

She stared into his innocent yet stern face in disbelief.

She suddenly burst into laughter.

He looked taken back once again.

**"Hey! I'm being serious!"**

She clutches her bare stomach and sits up.

Tears pricked her eyes as she tried to catch her breath.

She put a hand on his shoulder for support as she took as deep breath.

 **"Kaneki, phew. You are too much!"** She smiles.

He looks at her sternly yet lovingly, then smiles.

It was the softest, happiest smile she had seen him make.

It made her heart flutter, and butterflies erupt in her stomach.

Suddenly he grew closer to her, putting his lips next to her ear.

In a deep, husky voice he whispers,

**"How about I show you manly next time, I believe I was not...thorough enough."**

Her face quickly heated up turning many shades of red.

He kisses her cheek lovingly before grabbing her chin softly, and plants a kiss on her lips.

 **"Let's go to sleep now. It's cold and we're both exhausted."** He chuckles.

He wraps an arm around her before laying back on the bed.

He pulls the covers over them, then pulls her body close to his.

 **"Hey, (y/n)?"** He asks, getting her attention.

**"Yes, Ken?"**

**"I love you."**

She widens her eyes before smiling and whispering back,

**"I love you too, Kaneki."**

Kaneki and (y/n) slept peacefully, trapped in each others warm embrace.  
The moonlight shining through a window reflected their souls and hearts that intertwined together in sheer bliss.

They were in love.

They were unbreakable.


End file.
